princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Oji's Beach Volleyball Tournament
It is chapters 237-239, Volumes 27-28. The anime equivalent is episode 7 of the OVA National Tournament, which was originally aired on September 22, 2006 and titled Prince of Beach-Volleyball. Summary The Seishun Gakuen tennis regulars join the Rokkaku Chuu's tennis club for a three day training camp for the National Tournament. On the first day of their training camp the two teams decide to have mixed team pairs and have a beach volleyball tournament together, which they called Oji's (Old Man's) Beach Volleyball Tournament. The group used the tennis tie-break rules of first team to reach seven points advances to the next round. Any team that lost would be forced to drink Iwashi Mizu. An additional rule was that any person who lost would become a silver seat for the Oji/Ryuzaki pair. This last rule was introduced after Oji/Ryuzaki pair's first match against Oishi/Kaido pair, but continued to affect the prior losing pairs. Teams *Inui Sadaharu and Kisarazu Ryou *Oishi Shuuichirou and Kaido Kaoru *Saeki Koujirou and Fuji Shuusuke *Itsuki Marehiko and Kikumaru Eiji—Animal Combo *Momoshiro Takeshi and Kurobane Harukaze—Bird Men Combo *Amane Hikaru and Kawamura Takashi *Aoi Kentarou and Echizen Ryoma—Super Rookie Combo *Oji and Ryuzaki Sumire Priority/Silver/Super Seats *Kaido Kaoru *Oishi Shuuichirou *Amane Hikaru *Kawamura Takashi *Momoshiro Takeshi *Kurobane Harukaze *Saeki Koujirou *Fuji Shuusuke *Kikumaru Eiji *Kisarazu Ryou *Inui Sadaharu Tournament Scores '''NOTE-1: '''The final game was considered a no game due to the interference of the other teams preventing the match from finishing, but the score was at least 6-? with Oji/Ryuzaki pair leading. '''NOTE-2: '''In the anime, the teams had to score up to 21 points for the winning pair to be decided. Anime Scores Techniques Used *Higuma Otoshi—Fuji Shuusuke *Twist Serve—Echizen Ryoma *Muga no Kyōchi—Echizen Ryoma *Oishi Territory—Oishi Shuuichirou Anime *Kikumaru Bazooka—Kikumaru Eiji *Drive B—Echizen Ryoma *Cool Drive—Echizen Ryoma *Seal Step—Kikumaru Eiji *Higuma Otoshi—Fuji Shuusuke *Muga no Kyōchi—Tezuka Kunimitsu Anime Differences *Aoi Kentarou was the first person to drink Iwashi Mizu and was the first person knocked out to make the competing numbers even. *Shudo Satoshi does not appear in the episode. *Tezuka Kunimitsu had returned from Germany and had competed in the tournament. *Echizen Ryoma is teamed up with Tezuka Kunimitsu rather than Aoi Kentarou. *Echizen Ryoma does not state that this is the first time he has ever played volleyball nor does he use Muga no Kyochi. *Tezuka Kunimitsu was the one to use Muga no Kyouchi rather than Echizen Ryoma. *Inui Sadaharu believes that they are in a parallel world. *Inui Sadaharu does not forsake his data. *It is Tezuka Kunimitsu's spike that knocks Inui Sadaharu unconscious rather than Echizen Ryoma's. *The silver seat was originally only for anyone who lost to the Oji/Ryuzaki pair rather than for every team. It was changed to affect every team during the Inui/Kisarazu vs. Echizen/Tezuka match. *The previous losing teams do not interfere in the Oji/Ryuzaki vs Echizen/Tezuka match. *The anime has this take place in a parallel world where the regulars are a part of the beach volleyball club rather than the tennis club. *Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu end up being victims of the silver seat rule Trivia *This is the first time Echizen Ryoma has ever played volleyball. *Iwashi Mizu was introduced for the first time. *Inui Sadaharu gets his shorts/pants accidentally pulled down for the first time. *Itsuki Marehiko, Aoi Kentarou, and Echizen Ryoma were the only ones not subjected to drinking Iwashi Mizu or becoming a silver seat. Category:Event